


Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You

by 0TheRainbowMind0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Band, Christmas Party, M/M, NYS, Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You, Singing, Song - Freeform, new scotland yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0TheRainbowMind0/pseuds/0TheRainbowMind0
Summary: Mycroft finally come to Christmas Party at NYS, as partner of the certain DI in NYS. This DI decided to make use of this chance to sing a song for his lover...





	Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You

**Author's Note:**

> When I listen to this song, I just it fit them :D

All the Yarders were in high spirit these days, smiles can be found even they were doing paperwork (9 out of 10 Yarders hates paperwork, they much prefer to ran around the city than sit in!), the complaints level also went down gradually. Why? Christmas! AND CHRISTMAS PARTY!

Even though who were ‘lucky’ enough to work during holiday season also excited about the party!

Every year, Yarders will have a Christmas party. They will sing, they will dance, alcohol, food, more performance, joke, games, and maybe romantic moment for couples (yes, adult friends and family can be invited).

Greg Lestrade, being the Detective Inspector that solved plenty of gruesome crime, and able to get along with the famous Detective Consultant Sherlock Holmes, he is famous. But beside these facts, he was famous within the Yard for his look and his talents in music.

They even have a band there, Greg was one of the lead vocalist and a guitarist among of other colleagues.

This year, they were up for performing, again. Nothing new, they usually perform during Yard event. And it was a mix of excitement and nervousness for the performers that they will go rounds and rounds of rehearsal, but there was one unique difference that made Greg even nervous.

This year, his lover, Mycroft Holmes will join them in the audience seat. Not mentioned somehow John successfully persuaded Sherlock to tag along (he invited John, but didn’t think John would actually ask Sherlock to join too).

He is nervous and excited at the same times.

He and Mycroft knew each other for years, and they came together as a couple three years ago. Of all these years, Mycroft never came to his party, he would refuse to be presented in person, in front of the public. Greg knew his concern and respects him. But part of him still wishing to be more open in front of their friends, much open for others to recognise their relationship. So when Mycroft agreed to come to the party, Greg was surprised and happy all the same.

He couldn’t help but plan something special for his love, so he decided to sing a love song for Mycroft, it would be one greatest public affection they had shown in front of people that they know, Mycroft may not even like it, but he couldn’t help to get all bubble up from this thought.

Mycroft is a private person, the chance of showing off their love affair is little. In fact, they only did a handful of times, half of it was due to Sherlock too. (To annoyed and teased the little brat, of course.) And it always him the initiator (The only time that Mycroft moved first was when Sherlock was an ass, and he regretted tremendously.)

He wanted everyone to know, and he knew one of the reason is undoubted that he genuinely love Mycroft. He just wanted to show everyone his gorgeous lover (and shove away all the self-concern from Mycroft. Seriously, Mycroft need not worry about his physical appearance, he TRULY IS BEAUTIFUL!).

Maybe, if he was honest with himself, he wanted people to know this beautiful man belonged to him (when you have a damn sexy lover, it was a proud thing but chance of becoming a jealous person also increased. Doesn’t even matter if he even know or think himself hot or not.).

It’s near 7 when everyone starts to roll into the hall that they temporary revamped into a party-friendly hall. One cannot expect a Yard had an onset concert hall anyway.

“I still cannot believe Freak is here.” Sally rolls her eyes when she spots the two newcomers walking into the hall.

She is one of the ushers, so no choice, she got to go and...greeted them.

“Yo Freak. Surprised to see you really show up. Merry Christmas.” One never expect someone like Sally would talk to Sherlock without a bit of bitterness.

“Donavan.” Sherlock took a quick glance at Sally, up and down to see her unusual appearance, but before he could make any comments (critics actually), John nudged him, “...Merry Christmas.”

Sally raises her eyebrows and smile.

“And Merry Christmas to you too, Dr. Watson.” Sally greeted, “Nice jacket, a new one, huh?”

“Merry Christmas to you, too.” John greeted back and greeted other people that he knew before asking for Greg.

“Preparing, he’s one of the performers.”

“Perform? Gavin?”

“It’s Greg.” John rolled his eyes.

Donavan shook her head as well.

Someone the genius detective can never remember Greg’s name at all.

“It’s always good to call the name they were given, without abbreviation.” A voice from behind said.

Sherlock growled and rolled his eyes.

“Good evening, Mr. Holmes. Welcome, and Merry Christmas.” Sally, who was facing the entrance, greeted the newcomer with delight.

Though both Holmes were somewhat annoyed in their own way, the elder Holmes was more of a welcome body than the younger one. Not to mention he was a certain DCI’s lover.

“Good evening, Detective Sergeant Donovan.” Mycroft greeted with a well-controlled degree smile.

“Please, just Sally will do.”

“Why, Donovan?” Sherlock interrupted, “Why do you want him to call you by your first name, that is…ouch! John!”

John stepped on Sherlock’s foot.

“Sush, Sherlock. We agreed today we will not pick up any fight.” John folded his arms.

“Thank you, Dr. Watson.” Mycroft said, “Merry Christmas. Thank you for taking care of my brother.”

He meant the current situation to shut him down. A step on the foot to shut him up was quite efficient, though he won’t want to know how painful his little brother was, neither would he think the chance of him has any slightest bit of damages.

“Why are you even here, brother mine? Don’t you have other important country crisis matter need to attend?” Sherlock scowled, displeased.

“I think, the reason is same as you, brother.” Mycroft gave Sherlock a politician type of smile, “For work matters, thank’s to the Christmas Spirits, nothing urgent and everyone is having own pleasure time to enjoy Christmas.”

“So you can have time to consume all the feast and expect to gain more ponds within the short period of holiday.” Sherlock grinned wickedly.

Mycroft’s face changed, but still gather himself, though he stood his spine even straighter.

“I, on the other hand, would very much like to remind you that we will off going back to visit our parents, and I can’t wait to see how Mommy nagged or pinching your ears.” Mycroft looked at Sherlocked, “Losing some pounds will be the top three reasons for getting scold in this holiday visit. Follow by your…”

“And that is all.” Greg interrupted, he saw the Holmes brother broking the entrance when he finished final checking of later performance, which led him to quickly walked towards them.

Towards Mycroft.

“Darling, I’m glad you make it on time.” Greg gently tucked Mycroft to his side with hand rounded on the taller man’s waist and gave him a gentle blushing kiss on the pale cheek. Which, quickly turn to palish pink.

“Gregory!” Mycroft pulled himself away fast, he was blushing.

He wasn’t used to public affection.

Sally just grinned sheepishly. It was a sight for certain posh to blush.

Sherlock made a disgusted noise.

“I cannot. John, take me away, now. Before my eyes go blind.” Sherlock covered his eyes, he turned and in an attempt of walking away. Unfortunately, John holder his arm firmly.

“I’m sorry Greg and Mycroft. You know Sherlock.” John gave both men an apologised smile, “And Merry Christmas Greg, you look great!”

“Thanks!” Greg beamed, “Com’er, let’s move somewhere else, we are blocking the way! Sally, could you help me to tell Dimmock to give me another 5 to 10 mins?”

“No problem, take your time. I will bring some foods for you guys later.”

“Ta.”

“Now, both Holmes, you two both know each other will be here tonight, and both also promise there will be no Holmes’ brothers greeting and deduction today.” Greg said while gently, but firmly push Mycroft to sit a chair where he had already arrange for them, while John did the same to Sherlock.

Both Holmes sited at each other’s side with an alley.

The arrangement of the whole hall was nothing for dinner, it wasn’t meant to be a dinner party anyway. All foods and tables are at the side of the room. Chairs are placing around, people can sit or stand while mingling with others. It was easier when dancing time began, they can remove chair fast.

They could have given up all chairs, Yarder can stand and run all days, but they’re other civilians attend the party too. They need to take good care of them, didn’t they?

So Greg had arranged a few chairs at one side, a good spot actually, they could see the stage clear, and able to move around quickly, can even retreat themselves later at ease too.

A very thoughtful arrangement.

“Anthea, you can sit here. It’s for you, not me. I am not sitting for most of the time anyway.” Greg pointed to the chair beside Mycroft.

“By the way, just a heads up, though you probably had notice.” Greg took a glance at the surrounding, “Ignored if you and turn them down in all you well. Break their filthy hearts, I don't mind at all.”

Yarders are quite fond in this certain PA that will come in to pick up Greg.

“Are you suggesting that your people are interested in having a filthy connection, Lestrade? Is there even a soul here that is clean? No, of course not.”

“And, you just answer your own question, how charming." Greg rolled his eyes, then grinned when he remember he was being called, Lestrade, "Ah, you didn’t call me by my first name. What a pity, Was thinking to call you a silly brother for not able to remember people name when everyone else can remember without a problem. I mean, a commoner like John and me, and even Anthea. Though I know Anthea is way much smarter than me, even John, I think. No offence.”

Greg winked while Sherlock huffed displeased about the conversation to the single bit.

“’S alright? I’m just messing with you.” Greg ruffled Sherlock’s hair (“HEY! Stop it! Only Mommy can do that!”) despite the protest, “Oh Mommy huh? Baby Sherly.”

“Mycroft! How can you tell him that!” The nicknamed, he meant.

“I didn’t.” Mycroft denied, “Mommy called, she was asking about you, and used the nickname, and Gregory was at the side.”

Sherlock folded his arms, turning his head away.

“Remind me again, why am I even here, John?”

“Because we are invited. Well, I ask if you want to come, and even play a bit of violin as a present for Yarders. You know you have troubled them plenty of times.” John was very patients and explained again and again to Sherlock.

“Violin?” Mycroft quirked his eyebrow, he didn’t know this part.

“Oh, Myc, just wait for the performance.” Greg cooed, “If not I know you won’t perform in front of other, you will also be one of the performers.”

“Apologise, then.” Mycroft said, not so sincere. Greg was right, he would not wish to play in front of Yarder, at least not now.

Sally brought a tray for them and told Greg the event about to start.

“Freaky, sorry, Sherlock, right, today no hush-hush nickname.” Sally said and change immediately after Greg gave her a stare, “Actually, Freaky is a cute name we give him, Greg…Fine, I am just kidding, don't look at me like that, Mr. Holmes. Alright, be good, kids, we cop still can give you a charge if you are not.”

Sally did a mocking bang gun, and arrest gesture before walked away.

“Alright, I gotta go, watch me, ya?” Greg bent to whisper into Mycroft ear, “You look great, as always, and today we match, so lovely. How I wish I can just kiss you senseless here. ”

“The tie is chosen by you. And you must not do that.” Mycroft gave him a sombre look.

Greg just smiled at Mycroft fondly, then ruffled Sherlock again with a reminder.

“Both of you, be good. Don’t cause John too much trouble.” Then he quickly walked to his group for final preparation.

“Your Gary is an idiot.” Sherlock scowled.

“My brother IS an idiot.” Mycroft rolled his eyes and murmured before he turned to Anthea and chat.

“Don’t overeat, or your new tailored suit will be torn apart.”

“Sherlock! Enough for today, now eat. Yes, you must eat this! And shut up. Stuff something in your mouth and be quiet. It’s okay to be slower today. You don’t need your brilliant deduction talent today.” John just fed Sherlock a mouthful of food.

“Suit you, baby brother.” Mycroft smirked.

Sherlock could do nothing but swallowed as much as possible without choking himself.

And he gave John and deathly stare, not so much of effect with the current mouthful status though.

—————————

The event was fun, not the usual fun that The Holmes would indulge, but a slight change for a night was welcome.

Greg was rocking the whole party, with his guitar show off and his male hormone-explode voice (information provided by Anthea who heard it from other people within the hall). They performed a few golden hit rock song, those may not be new, but classics as always. The crowd are boiling for them.

Somewhere in between the show, Sherlock got to push to perform a Christmas song, with his violin. He could sing, but he refused to sing cliche songs. Oh well, he was just shy.

Greg laughed, but no matter how he and John teased and taunted, Sherlock refused to do another show, until Mycroft put it to a halt.

“Enough mess with him, Gregory.” Mycroft said in such gentle voice, but Greg stopped it at once, so did John.

“Protective brother.” Greg chuckled and leaned in to kiss on the edge of the beautiful man’s lips.

“Gregory, there are many others.” Mycroft pulled himself away from Greg again.

“Don’t worry, no one knows who you are. Maybe they know Sherlock, people like the famous little brat (“I am not! And I don’t need them to like me!”) but no one would care. Ah, they would know not to eye the gorgeous ginger in the room, though.” Greg said cheekily.

Sherlock was making another disgust noise.

“Why, I think people are more eyeing on you, Mr. Rocker.” Mycroft shook his head.

“A high rate of 80% in the room are focusing on the show. 8% are too busy with their food and family or friend. I might draw a little 5% attention after the play. 3% have a hard time to fully focus and keep glancing towards Anthea’s direction. And another 2% goes to Lestrade, for the sake of his hormones performing. No one cares about you, brother mine. Wait, there ARE people might notice you, but no, it’s because they need to know where the rock singer is. I do not want to know what they think Lestrade might do to my brother, thank you.” Sherlock added the last sentence when he saw Dimmock, Sally and was that Anderson? Was looking at them with amusement, almost gossiping expression.

“Sherlock.” John warned. Though the warning was just a show, else he should stop him when he started not when he ended.

“Please, not like I will shag your brother in front of you.” Greg laughed, though still have the sense to lower his voice for just a few of them to hear it.

“Gregory!” Mycroft sat up-straight, his ears are about to reach the same colour as his hair, if his face wasn’t.

“Chill, your baby brother just being jelly.” Greg round his arm on Mycroft’s waist, he let his palm wonder up and down at Mycroft side, tried to ease him down.

“Jelly? No, I didn’t eat jelly, and no, I don’t get jealous.”

“John, go get some jellies for Sherly.” Greg grinned.

They chatted, retorted, have fun with talking nonsense while enjoyed the program, they even enjoyed the game that MC shared, some questioning and answering. Of course, they never raise their hand to answer any, it was elementary level according to The Holmes, they did not have interested to tell the right answer immediately (or halfway when MC was still reading questions, those are too simple for them. Goldfish kind of questions).

Greg insisted on sharing a seat with Mycroft, he was having a good break before another perform. He had quite a tight schedule tonight, he enjoyed it though, it was the most important.

Anthea was still with her phone, monitoring some of the works, texting with friends and family, but far less occupied than usual.

“And here comes the next program, now, where are you, DCI? Lestrade!”

“Ah, my turn?” Greg drank up his drinks, lukewarm water as he needed to take care of his own voice.

“What, another rock and roll.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. Rock was far from the list of his music liking, he might like a few of it, but he was having quite a lot for one night.

“Darling, erm, I hope you like it, and…don't be mad.” Greg ignored Sherlock, he faced Mycroft with a shy smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss before quickly walked towards the stage.

“‘M here, stop shouting.”

Greg met with his band on the stage, took the microphone, he waited until the crowd settled down from all the cheers and supported before he started to talk.

“This song, I would like to dedicate to the loved one. I have to sing this, the lyrics are truly how I feel, toward you.” The intro was short, but the crowd went woofing.

“This song?” The intro music was familiar to The Holmes boys.

And when Greg opened his mouth and sang the first line, they gasped.

Even Sherlock looked surprised.

_If I had to live my life without you near me_   
_Days would all be empty_   
_The nights would seem so long_   
_With you I see forever wrote oh so clearly_   
_Might have been in love before_   
_But it never felt this strong_

“…I can’t believe he chooses this song.” Sherlock murmured before chuckled silently.

_Hold me now, touch me now_   
_I don't want to live without you_

Mycroft mouth was apart, he couldn’t believe either, but the music that played was so real.

_Nothing's gonna to change my love for you_   
_You already know by now how much I love you_   
_One thing you can be sure of_   
_I'll never ask for more than your love_

Mycroft was heaving, he was trying hard to control and concealed his emotion.

The song, the emotion, the love…How could he…

Suddenly, a long slender finger touched his knee, it was Sherlock.

“So cliche.” Somehow Sherlock mastered to roll eyes while smiling at the same time.

“I-Indeed.” Mycroft managed to say.

“Daddy likes this song.” Sherlock said, while his voice is calm and a hint of happiness.

“Always sing this song to mommy.” Mycroft added.

“Favorite song. Can’t believe among all so many songs, he choose to sing this song for you.”

Mycroft just smiled.

Greg was still singing lovingly, his eyes are on him. He knew his very healthy eyesight could see him at the corner where he purposefully arranged for them.

_If the road ahead is not so easy_   
_Our love will lead the way for us_   
_Like a guiding star_   
_I'll be there for you if you should need me_   
_You don't have to change a thing_   
_I love you just the way you are_

“Father used to say if someone sings this song to you…” Sherlock trailed off, knowing Mycroft remembered very well what they father said.

“Hate to admit, but...I am glad you find a goldfish for yourself, brother mine.” Sherlock said and looked at Mycroft with a smirk.

“And you too.” Mycroft gave his younger brother a sincere smile.

"No. We are talking about you." Sherlock gave a quick side glanced at John, who was having a right moment to enjoy the song.

Mycroft just shook his head, decided not to push, at least not at this moment. He just concentrated on the man he loved so much.

Nothing is gonna change my love for you. Even his work required him not to love, Mycroft still lost his heart in Greg.

You already know by now how much I love you. Knew from the start, knew who he in love with, but couldn’t help himself, and nothing is going to change his love for Mycroft.

“Bring him home, Mycroft.” Sherlock said, “Tomorrow, bring him back.”

“…I…”

“He sing this song, you have to.”

“I guess…”

Then was silent, with the pure enjoyment of Greg singing. Or trails of thoughts and plans in the Holmes boy's minds.

Sherlock hummed along, his feature was rare peace. Mycroft slowly joined, softly sang along with his lover from the audience seat.

_Nothing's gonna to change my love for you_   
_You already know by now how much I love you_   
_The one that changed my whole life through_   
_But nothing's going to change my love for you_

The song starts to go on the repeating lines, where other band member harmonies at the back, audiences sing along loudly until the end.

“...Thank you, thank you.” Greg said and bows, his face is shine with a big smile, “I hope you enjoy.”

The answer was definitely a yes.

“Hey, where is your lover, you need to get a kiss!” When Greg came down the stage, Dimmock grabbed the microphone from MC and shouted.

Greg grumbled, waving his hand to make an X on top of his head and quickly walking back to Mycroft.

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Sherlock bent down and cover his face, grumbling something like embarrassment.

Mycroft was staring at Greg, gave him a warning shot, but the man seemed to not notice and walked towards them with an embarrassing face.

Greg never expected the crowd will be this enthusiastic, neither would he know his mate will pull his leg till such level.

His hand was on the back of his head, making his hair messier.

He felt he would get a punch if he ever kissed Mycroft in public, but he felt chance of acquiring it from Sherlock will be higher than Mycroft. Mycroft might exactly just...run.

Indeed, when Mycroft saw Greg was really unnervingly walking towards him, he squirmed in his seat and prepare to make himself an excuse to leave.

“Coward.” Sherlock grumbled under his breath and stretching his long legs out to block the escaping route.

“I am not, Sherlock.” Mycroft glared.

Greg was standing in front of him, unsure of a moment what should he really do.

“Erm, er, I…”

“Two idiots.” Sherlock rolled his eyes while pulled his legs back.

John nudged Sherlock at the side to shut him.

The crowd still winding up, echoing them to kiss.

“For Christ sake.” Mycroft huffed and made a bravery move by pulling Greg’s leather jacket and yank him down to give him a chaste kiss.

Very light, very quick, good enough to make the whole room scream in glee.

Mycroft hid his face in Greg’s neck, refuse to look at anyone now, only his reddish ears that tipping out of ginger hair explain his ultra shyness at the moment.

Sherlock had his head roll back, hand reluctantly cover his eyes, mouth mumbling about remove the scene he just saw a moment ago.

What a night!

People are still going crazy, but the D.I. knew very well not to push thing too much. He got the situation control as fast as he could, and let the show carried on itself.

They left the event soon after, which John and Sherlock followed through soon.

They sat back to the back of their car, letting the driver pull them home.

Greg pulled Mycroft on to his lap, gave him a french kiss.

“You are too good for me.” Greg said when they broke off the kiss for air.

Mycroft shook his head, gripped on his shirt, he nuzzled his nose on his neck before took in a deep breath that full of Greg’s scent.

“You ARE too good to me, I don’t deserve…”

“Hush baby, no such talk.” Greg kissed Mycroft on the lip to stop him talking down himself.

“I am glad I still can hold you like this after erm…the song.” Greg blushed.

“Oh, actually, yes, I… Alright, it’s very touching. And Sherlock reminded me of…” Mycroft was a bit babbling, must the work of alcohol, “First, why that song?”

“Erm, I guess I find the song nice? It’s…as I said, it just suits. Us. Me.” Greg tried to express his thought in the best way, “I had lots of dates, in love, even had a wife before, but none of them made me feel the way I feel with you, Myc. I just…Like the song said, I might have been in love before, but it’s not…You are just different. Honestly, I know this song for long, I mean, yes, this is an old song, I heard it about two weeks ago? And bam, this is so us, so I told them, my band, and…yeah, I just have this impulse, the urge to sing this to you. Even you might not find it charming at all.”

Greg finished with a self-conscious.

“You sang well.” Mycroft said with a soft chuckled, “Quite a charmer too. Though, I still not used to such public affection. Dear god, I hope Anthea did her job well, and there will be no news for me to find out about it.”

“I’m sure Sherlock will be hacking the network up to ensure he didn’t see his dear brother in any headline news. For him cannot bear to look at his cutie brother.” Greg laughed and yelped at the same time when Mycroft smacked him with an 'I'm not cute! Don't use cute to describe me, Gregory!'.

“So, what’s second question? You say first, so there must be a second.”

“Yes.” Mycroft cleared his throats, “This, is related to your tomorrow’s plan. If, you have no plan to be at anywhere for the next two days.”

“You know I only have to be home with family on The Boxing Days, as usual. My Christmas Eve and Christmas Day are tie up with you.” Greg grinned.

“Touché.”

“So? What do you say? What’s the plan? I’m officially up got holiday now.” Greg caressed the side of Mycroft, “That, if you also have a day or two to rest.”

“I will go back to my have Christmas with my parents.” Mycroft said, not quite meeting Greg’s eyes.

“Ah, of course, Holmes boys. Your mom did phone you week ago. Have you prepared Christmas present yet? Might I ask what did you prepare to your dear little brother?”

“Our presence is always their best presents.”

“What an excuse!” Greg leaned down to give Mycroft a kiss, “But indeed. For you to be with me, is the best gift I can get.”

Mycroft shyly nozzles his cheeks on Greg.

“Will you come home with me?” Mycroft finally gathered his courage to ask.

Greg blinked.

“Sherlock reminded me. I erm, should bring you home, especially after you sang that song to me.” Mycroft lowered his head, buried himself on Greg’s neck.

“Why? Damn, I mean, yes, of course, I would love to! If they don't think their son got abducted by an old cop, sure I will be there. But why especially after the song?” Greg quickly explained, he did not want Mycroft took in the wrong impression.

"I-It's...just..." Mycroft trailed off, gave up on finding excuses and bury even deeper in Greg's neck. His face was burning.

Luckily, the car stopped in front of their house. Mycroft push himself up and open the door, he wished the driver a Merry Christmas, and enjoy the long holiday he gave him. Then he talked with Anthea, reminded her to make sure any possible discussion about what happened in the Yard will not be exposed to the public.

Then finally, they were alone in this big house.

The moment the door was lock behind, Mycroft found himself pinned on between the door and Greg’s arms.

“I got a feeling the answer would be very cheesy and romantic.” Else Why Mycroft would be so embarrassing, “And even reminded by Sherlock!”

“I-It’s...” Mycroft mumbled the answer, but it was too soft to catch.

“Hmm?” Greg raised his eyebrows, he suddenly grinned, “You know I can make you answer.”

The grinned already suggest itself what kind of way was Greg referring too.

“……Daddy said if someone sings this song to…er, me, then I should bring the person home.” Mycroft barely made eye contact while explained.

“…OH!” Greg blinked a few time before fully registered what he said.

“Your dad is such a romantic!”

“He, er, it was rather an odd thing that us Holmes to have done something like that, but he enjoyed singing this song to mummy. He always told us how important this song is, and he will tell Sherlock and me that if someone…now you know already.“ Mycroft refused to repeat it.

“Aww, look at you. So cute.” Greg’s eyes were full of adoration, “Touché for me to choose the right song.”

“Yes, yes indeed. We, er, well, I supposed you do successfully surprise me, surprise us.” Mycroft looked right into the eyes that had a reflection of himself, “I am flattered.”

“And so am I! You kiss me in front of everyone!”

“Oh, stop, no, I don’t need to recap that part!” Mycroft groaned, unamused by his impulsed action earlier.

Greg just laughed, he pulled Mycroft up from the door, pull him across the living room, dragged him up into their shared bedroom while babbling about what to pack, what to prepare and even what kind of outfit should he went for. Mycroft shook his head but gave him suggestions.

He took Greg’s sign as a yes for going home with him, to get to know his parents and…a sense of joint family.

He knew exactly what he would say to his father when he saw him tomorrow.

I found someone that will sing that song for me, and I am happily accepted it. Nothing gonna change my love for…him.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for Your - George Benson  
> Many people sang this song before, yes, you can use any of it to think--- :)
> 
>  
> 
> Find it's fun to use song as a theme? I really feel there are few songs really fit the pair so much!
> 
> What do you think?  
> What song would you say it's them?
> 
>  
> 
> [I am on tumblr too](https://0therainbowmind0.tumblr.com)


End file.
